


It's a stupid tradition

by AmazingBran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mistletoe, One-Sided Attraction, Plance Secret Secret Santa 2019, Post-Canon, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingBran/pseuds/AmazingBran
Summary: Lance is looking for a kiss with a certain someone, only to find out that someone was right next to him...Plance Secret Santa 2019
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Plance Secret Santa 2019





	It's a stupid tradition

**Author's Note:**

> My Plance Secret Santa gift for 2019. Prompts given by Fro are Kissing under the Mistletoe, Hot Cocoa, and Christmas Smooches...
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Holidays...

It may have been an old cliche tradition, but Lance didn't mind that. It was in his nature to be as flashy and cheesy as humanly possible. It was part of his charm, and his charm is what he was planning to use tonight to woo Allura. The setting is Christmas eve at Shiro's home, where there is a party being held. Everyone from the paladins to the coalition to the garrison where there. Lance and his family had mingled with many people while enjoying the music and delicious food courtesy of his friend Hunk. Finally breaking away from the festivities, Lance scans the room around him and locates Allura chatting with Romelle and Matt by the fireplace, who were in arm and arm.

While making his way towards his dream girl, he begins to think back to a few days earlier when he began to hatch up the scheme when Shiro had invited the paladins to his Christmas eve party. Lance had always wanted to make his move on Allura in hopes of her feeling the same way he does for her. However, with the war against Honerva being fought and his lack of self-confidence, he ended up not asking the altean beauty on a date. But now with the war over, he was going to make princess, now queen, his. The plan involved a drone, tape, and misletoe, which combined would allow him and Allura to be caught underneath and share a kiss. When he brought in his two best friends in on the scheme, only one agreed to help. Lance was surprised when Pidge opted out of the mission. He was hoping that the small genius would piolet the drone into position while Hunk recorded the moment with his phone. Whenever he spoke about how much the altean ruler smote him, she would either want to change the subject, ignore him, or leave the conversation entirely. Lance had also noticed that she would always look slightly unhappy whenever he brought up Allura and, from time to time, gave him the cold shoulder for a while. Lance could understand that talking about his crush always could make someone annoyed, so he refrained from it until a few days before the moment now.

Giving Hunk the signal, he activated the hover drone with the mistletoe attached to follow above him. While trying to calm his beating heart, Lance puts on a smiling face as he approaches Allura, all while the drone is overhead. Allura was then interrupted by laughter and whistling from all around her. She turned around to see all of the smiling faces around the living room until she found the red paladin behind her with his signature smirk on his face. She then noticed the mistletoe above them and joined in on the laughter. She had learned enough about Earth's customs to understand what Lance wanted. "Merry Christmas, Allura," Lance said, closing his eyes, preparing for what was next. With a smile and a giggle, Allura leaned in and planted her lips on Lance for a brief second, which prompted everyone at the party to cheer. The lanky Cuban boy opened his eyes in disappointment as the plan was a complete failure. The kiss had landed on his cheek, not on his lips as he had hoped.

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Lance," Allura happily said to the red paladin as everyone around them either immortalized the moment with their electronic devices or exchanged tales of similar situations. All except Katie Holt, better known as Pidge, whose eyes were placed on Lance. Although her crush on Lance always flew over his oblivious head, she never wanted to get in the way of his attempts to woo the alien regal. She and their shared friend Hunk (who was one of the few who knew how she felt about the McClain boy) teased Lance, but never discouraged him. All Pidge ever wanted was Lance to finally be happy because she knew he deserved it, even if he didn't. Allura, friendzoning him in the middle of a party after a failed (and cute) gesture, did not do the Cuban boy lack of importance any good. Especially with her then moving to the main couch to snuggle up to her "friend."

'Of course, she would end up with him,' Lance thought as he made his way through the crowd and out the front door. 'With his leadership skills, fighting style, and good looks, I never had a chance.' Lance then slumped down on the porch steps with a sigh of defeat. With all the years of fighting by her side and supporting her through the darkest moments, he had hoped that a romance could potentially blossom between the two. It wasn't as if he saw Allura as a prize to be won. Over their time together, he had come to genuinely care about her and wanted nothing more than make every day a joy. But she had made her choice, and Lance wouldn't get in the way of it. He had grown passed such selfish thoughts and actions as a paladin of Voltron. He sat on the steps in the chilly weather, contemplating if he was capable of being loved when suddenly, a familiar smell entered his nose. In an instant, his emotional state was slightly improved by the odd mixture of garlic and peanut butter. Turning his head, he found Pidge at the door holding a plate of garlic knots and peanut butter cookies with two mugs of hot chocolate. "Figured you need company," Pidge said as she moves to sit next to him, placing the refreshments between the two of them.

"You know something. I'm not as upset as I thought I would be," Lance spoke to Pidge, who attentively listened. "A long time ago, I would have acted like a complete punk if I ever got rejected by Allura, but now..." He exhaled slowly and sat for a few seconds before he resumed speaking. "Don't get me wrong; I'm happy for her. She deserves to be happy with someone. It's just that everyone is paring up, leaving me with no one." Pidge was beginning to be sickened by the thought of what was to come next. She was not going to have any of it, not on Christmas eve and not with Lance. "I guess it isn't so surprising, being the seventh wheel and-"

"Stop it, Lance. Just stop." the lanky boy was cut off as the small genius began to speak. "I'm tired of you doing this to yourself. Seventh wheel this, I'm not good enough that. That's crap! You are a hero, Lance! You helped save the universe from an immortal tyrant, a petulant prince, and a crazy space witch! Not only that but you also helped create an alliance that will ensure peace for years to come," Lance did not interrupt the Holt girl whenever she went on her impassioned rants. Not that he wanted to, considering that he found that quality of her... cute. "So quit it with all that seventh wheel nonsense! You are a paladin of Voltron and my favorite person in all of existence!" She paused as the two of them began to blush at the confession that was just made. Both of them looked at each other in the eyes, Blue and Hazel enjoy the sight of one and another. Suddenly Lance felt his hand being held by a smaller one with a smooth and gentle touch. His heartbeat was steadily increasing at the closeness of the two of them. His heart never beat like this with Allura or anyone else he ever wanted to be with. He couldn't be having feelings for Pidge, but he was.

"Lance... don't ever feel that you aren't good enough for anything. You deserve happiness, just like everyone else. If girls don't want you, then that is THEIR LOSS, not yours." She gently squeezed his hand while still looking in his beautiful blue eyes. For a moment, she was at a lost for words as the two set aside the food and drinks to move even closer. With one hand on his, she got on her knees and placed her other hand on his thigh. She continued, "Your funny, brave, compassionate... and very handsome." How could it be that he was so blind to what was in front of him for years? Their witty banter, their teamwork on the field, the many nights of binge video gaming, and of course, the many time they laid their lives on the line for one another. He still remembered the moment when Zentrid threatened to hurt Pidge, the rage he felt when he thought of the acts she would have committed on her. He was ready to die for anyone on his team, but this was different and it took him years to see it. It was not the woman that he was looking for that he loved, but the woman that was always beside him. He inched his head forward to meet her halfway, not wanting to kiss her without her consent. Lucky for him that great minds think alike, as their lips softly touched each other with sweet passion. They where cold, their food and drinks were cold, but the two didn't care. The love between the two of them had been put off for the longest time and will not be ever again, so help them, Bob.

However, the two still needed to breathe and they parted for air. They held on to each others' faces as they panted. Lance and Pidge smiled at each other as they were both happy that their feelings were finally known. "You know, we're missing something," she giggled. "It's Christmas after all."

Lance pulled off his signature smirk and shrugged. "It's a stupid tradition."

**Author's Note:**

> Who was Allura's "friend"? It's up to the reader's interpretation ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please review and Happy Holidays...


End file.
